A Not So Lonely Night
by 1st Writer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the night alone in the Hummel house.


A Not So Lonely Night

He sat on the sill with knees hugged to his chest, head leaning against the frame of the open window. There was a gentle breeze that drifted into the room bringing with it the smell of a summers night. The curtains ruffled, gently billowing around him as he sat for many minutes staring out into the darkness.

There came a tap at the door stirring the boy from his thoughts.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine whispered. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah; the doors open." Kurt replied softly.

The door slowly opened and in stepped Blaine. He was wearing long checked pyjamas bottoms with a plain dark green sweater, the sleeves rolled up. His eyes immediately found those of the boy still perched on the window sill, and both smiled.

"How are you?" Blaine asked as he quietly closed the door and moved across the room towards Kurt who had returned to gazing out of the window.

"Oh I'm fine...just thinking..." He said turning his head towards Blaine's and smiling softly again as their eyes met.

"Good. Thinking of anything in particular." Responded Blaine who then reached his hand towards Kurt's face and brushed away a few lose strands of hair that had fallen slightly over his eyes. Kurt shivered at the touch. Blaine's fingers then traced lightly over his cheek back and forth, until he dropped his hand onto the window sill, his other hand placed on Kurt's knee.

"You know this here is one my happy places." Kurt murmured as he readjusted his position to be closer to Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine questioned.

"Mmhhm. The dark night. The smell of the summer air. The breeze. It's so very simple, but also... dramatic."

Blaine smiled and instead of responding, resumed tracing his fingers over Kurt's face, this time his fingertips lingering over his lips.

"You know how your parents have just gone out and so has Finn...do you think I could sleep in here tonight?"

Kurt and Blaine had spent most nights of the summer sleeping at each other's houses but were consigned to separate bedrooms every night. Whether a precaution on the parent's part or just a mere expression of hospitality, Kurt and Blaine found it wearing. So on a night when the house was unoccupied besides the two of them Kurt was unsurprised to hear a slight tone of want and desperation coming from Blaine.

"I think we could manage that" Kurt said teasing gently

"You think?" Blaine questioned gently pulling Kurt round on the window sill so his legs dangled off the edge, on either side of his own, his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Mmhhm. I mean one of us could sleep on the couch if I bring through the duvet and pillows."

Blaine's hands now moved up Kurt's legs to rest lightly on his hips as he leant forward catching and holding Kurt's gaze.

"And are going to volunteer for the coach?" He whispered, his voice was low and slightly rough.

Kurt slightly overwhelmed by his voice, hand placement and the fact that Blaine's hips between his legs had just moved even nearer his own, was rendered momentarily speechless. Blaine amusedly aware of what he was doing to Kurt smiled gently, his lips moving ever closer to Kurt's.

Kurt who by then had recollected himself felt payback was sorely needed and so he replied in the most collected voice he could manage.

"You know what, I think I will take the couch and therefore you may have the bed. I'll just go and fetch the duvet." And he slid off the sill forcing Blaine to step backwards, slightly surprised at the turn of events, and left the room. He returned moments later carrying the duvet and two pillows and dropped them down on the couch. He then proceeded to attempt to make it an acceptable place to sleep with no help from Blaine who lay on _his_ bed, arms behind his head watching Kurt with a playful smirk on his face.

When Kurt was finished Blaine got up and came towards him eying up his sleeping arrangement. The couch itself was not small in fact it was large for a couch, around the width of a single bed, but compared to the double bed it was not a desirable place to sleep.

"Well it looks comfy enough. I know it's about a foot shorter and a good three feet narrower than that lovely spacious bed over there... but I think you'll be comfortable." Blaine said still smiling as he caught Kurt's unamused gaze.

"Right then, well now it's had your royal seal of approval, I think I shall go to sleep, and notice please Blaine I say _sleep_ not _bed_."

And with that he switched off the light, lay down on the couch and snuggled under the duvet. Kurt lay there expecting to hear the sound of sheets as Blaine got into his bed but heard nothing. He opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of Blaine still standing next to the couch gazing down at him. Kurt shifted as he stepped slowly towards him and he felt the couch shift under the weight as Blaine climbed onto it.

Neither of them were too sure as to why they had continued the nonchalant, teasing charade as long as they had- but Blaine was the first to break.

He slowly moved up the length of the couch until he lay half along side, half on top of Kurt.

"Blaine wha-"

"Shh" Blaine whispered and he placed his fingers lightly over Kurt's lips. He then moved his fingers tracing the contours of them gently. Kurt let out a small sigh. Blaine's fingers then moved slowly down to his jaw and then his neck. He traced them along the collar line of Kurt's shirt then down along Kurt's side to rest on his hip. With the other hand he gently cupped Kurt's cheek, slightly angling his head back to expose more of his neck as Blaine's lips took over the exploration. They ghosted up and done the line of his neck, Blaine's hot breath tickling Kurt's skin. They stopped in the hollow of Kurt's neck where Blaine placed a gentle kiss.

"You smell so good." He whispered softly

His lips then moved slowly up until they were hovering just above Kurt's. Their eyes met for a second before Blaine's flickered down to the lips of the boy beneath him.

"You are amazing." He whispered, the air exhaled from his mouth causing Kurt's own breath to catch.

The hand still on Kurt's cheek moved so it rested in his hair holding it lightly. Then Blaine closed the gap between their lips so they touched ever so slightly and his tongue left his own mouth to lick the lips of Kurt. At this, Kurt's hands which had been resting on the small of Blaine's bag clutched at his shirt, and Blaine shifted on top of him so he was now fully straddling Kurt.

Once Blaine had sufficiently explored Kurt's lips with his own tongue he finally teased Kurt's mouth open and kissed him. Their lips and tongues moved together tenderly, keeping going, and only stopping for air.

Finally their lips parted and Blaine nuzzled his head into the hollow of Kurt's neck. Kurt's shirt had managed to ride up so Blaine's hand now traced patterns onto his exposed skin.

Kurt rolled slightly so he and Blaine lay side by side, but with Blaine's leg refusing to move, still hitched round his hip.

"You are amazing too" Kurt said smiling as he pressed one last kiss to Blaine's now swollen lips before ducking his head and snuggling closer to Blaine.

"_Sleep_ time now I think." He whispered and felt Blaine's lips curve into a smile at his neck.


End file.
